Young Lemons
by Mizar and Alcor
Summary: Highschool is hard for a Lemon car. Especially one as good and talented as Miles Axlerod. Being a bullied loner was his middle name. He wasn't always bad! But when he meets Grem, Acer and Z he finds he is not alone and soon goes from being good, to bad.


Chapter 1: Axlerod the looser

Authors note: Ok this is a new story based on the childhoods of Miles Axlerod, Grem, Acer and Professor Z. This chapter is entirely Miles' opinion but later on it should swap and change to the other characters. This is basically how Miles went from being a goodie four-tyre car to becoming a villainous one like his friends. Enjoy!

I go by many names. Mr Goodie four-tyres, Billy no-mates, Axlerod the loner, Lemon head, you name it! But I guess you can call me Miles. You how some say school is the best time of your life? Well their wrong! Everyday I drive out of my home to face the same cars everyday and they all insult me for who I am. According to them, I am just a lone Lemon car who gets good grades because he wants to be someone when he grows up. But no one understands me. Not even my own parents understand what it is like to be me!

My full name is Miles Axlerod, son of the famous Norman Axlerod. My father is a famous oil merchant who makes a lot of money selling his famous _'Axlerod oil' _to average cars. I guess you're wondering why I am not in a private school huh? Well there's a simple yet permanent obstacle to that situation. Sure I have the brains! But there is something I don't have, and I will never get it. Being normal. Private schools only take on posh cars like Porsches or Vauxhalls. I am none of them; I am just a simple British jeep with the worst engine ever made! And while my parents are rich and quite eccentric, I am a blasted Lemon car!

Being a Lemon is something you are born with. Something that sticks with you everyday in your miserable life! It wouldn't be so bad if it wasn't for all the break downs and leaking oil I make. I also get bullied constantly by non Lemon cars for being a Lemon. No one understands me and what I wish to achieve when I am older! I get picked last for everything! No one talks to me, and when they do they tease me. All the girl cars think I'm a disgrace! My life pretty much sucks! And it couldn't get much worse.

Today was just any ordinary day at break time. I would be parked at my usual corner in the playground watching all the other kids playing while I just sat there feeling venerable to any bullies heading my way. And I was a target to my worst enemy of them all who had just decided to make my life a living hell… again! I hardly noticed the Ford Fiesta and his gang come over to me and corner me until it was too late. He was his usual metallic red and his friends were all the same colour. It was an attempt to fit in with the popular crowd, and we weren't even at high school yet!

"Well if it isn't Axlerod the loner Lemon himself," I heard someone say cheekily and I turned away to see Ben and his friends drive up to me with huge grins on their faces. I smiled weakly to try and get on their good side, but it didn't help at all.

"Hello Ben," I muttered as my smile faded to a low frown as I then locked my gaze at the floor as the car continued to pester me.

"How's it going Miles? Got any extra homework from Miss Porsche again have we?" Ben smirked and I nodded weakly.

"My mummy says I need extra revision if I want to succeed," I replied weakly and then Ben and his entire gang burst out with hysterics which made me feel even weaker than before.

"Your mummy?" Ben laughed much to my displeasure.

"Yes…" I muttered helplessly.

"What, would he jump off a cliff if his mummy told him to?" a car from the back called out earning more laughter from the crowd who circled me. I felt as if I were about to cry, why were they being this cruel to me? Didn't they realize how much all of this hurt my feelings? Or did they even care?

"Listen Axlerod, you may be a smart goodie two shoes, but you are a Lemon! You don't fit in here. And you never will! So if you think for one second that we will pick you for our team in sports later on, well you're slightly mistaken!" Ben threatened driving closer and closer to me making me feel more and more uncomfortable.

"Why are you so horrible to me?" I asked feeling a build up of tears begin in my blue eyes. But I held them back to save myself from any more teasing.

"Because you're a Lemon. And like I said before… Lemon's don't fit in here!" and with that Ben signalled to his friends to leave. Soon I was alone again feeling the odd tear go onto my hood and down my bumper. All I wanted to do was fit in! But everyone here was making it difficult for me to do that!

…

"Miles dear? You coming down then? You know what day it is today!" My mother called up as I was still in my room. Oh how I dreaded today, and yet at the same time I didn't. It was the last official day at my current school. Next up was high school. And I was dreading it! I knew that even though I would be away from Ben and his gang, I would end up being teased by the other kids who weren't Lemon's like me. But I still remained on the hope that there would be cars like me there, in the hopes of making new friends. But I guess that was just a big hope; there wouldn't be any cars like me there.

"In a second mummy," I called back deciding to finally get up. Today was going to be the worst nightmare of all. I would have to make a speech to the rest of my year group on how I would miss them and all that. But it would all be a bunch of lies. I would not miss a single one of them. In my opinion, they were just worthless cars who had the nerve to bully me ever since my first day there.

After I finally got up and ready for school I drove down the ramp and made my way into the kitchen. My father was parked next to the breakfast table reading a newspaper and my mother was preparing my breakfast. My father was the same colour as me while my mother was a metallic pink. I was the same make and model as my father. And according to my mother… she says we'll look the same when I am all grown up.

"Would you believe this Maggie?" my father called out in a slight outrage. My mother turned away from what she was doing and glanced at my father rolling her eyes.

"What is it now Norman?" my mother asked impatiently while my father pointed at the newspaper with his wheel and replied.

"Would you believe what those blasted imbeciles did at my oil rig?" my father asked "They only put the price down! And our profits are falling at a big rate as it is. I tell you something Maggie, when I get to work today I shall teach them a blinking lesson to put our prices down without my permission. I'll rip their bloody hoods off!" I then heard my mother yell out loud to my father as I made my way to the table.

"Norman Axlerod! You know not to use words like that in front of our dear Miles," my mother then drove over to me and gave me my breakfast whilst glaring at my father who rolled his eyes at her and smiled at me.

"It's alright mummy. I'm old enough now; I am old enough to curse too!" I grinned.

"Oh no you shall not! No one in this household shall swear while I'm around!" I immediately lost my grin when my mother shot a deathly glare in the direction of me and my father. "Now can we please drop the subject? I need to get ready for work." And with that my mother drove out of the room leaving me alone with my father.

"Don't you let her get you down Miles. She's just a little crabby as all at the moment," my father explained and I raised my eyes slightly.

"What's wrong with mummy, daddy?"

"You're growing up, and she's afraid she'll loose you to that big world they call teenage-hood," I smiled and shook my hood in an assuring manner.

"Oh she won't loose me daddy. I can assure you of that," I reassured; I mean there is no way of me making any friends any time soon.

"Right… well anyway you got your speech ready?" my father asked changing the subject abruptly. I nodded and frowned a little, it was obvious my father noticed my change in behaviour when he spoke again "what's wrong son?"

"I guess I just don't wanna go to school anymore. Everyone hates me no matter where I go. And when I try to fit in, everyone just shuns me aside as if I was never there. I hate it! Why can't I be liked dad?" my father then stopped eating and pulled up along side me. He smiled softly as he gazed down and spoke at me. His words were very encouraging; they inspired me to do well at school.

"Listen son, I wasn't liked at school either. My friends ditched me all the time and I always got the best grades in my entire class. And for that I was bullied, publically humiliated and disgraced. But when I left school I was able to get lucky and get a decent career as an oil tycoon. And you my boy will be the same! Get good grades and you'll go places my boy!"

"So it will all turn out right?" I asked.

"Of course it will. Because we are Axlerod's, and Axlerod oil is something..."

"Worth buying!" I ended his sentence and we both laughed happily. But my mother on the other hand wasn't so impressed when she drove back into the room.

"Come on Miles, we are going to be late for school," she then drove up to my father and kissed him on the bumper "now don't you go firing anyone today ok?"

"I'll try dear," he then turned to me and nudged me slightly "good luck with your speech today Miles my boy! Be proud to be an Axlerod!"

I grinned and before I drove out of the room with my mother I called back to him "Oh I will dad, I will!"

And with that I made my way to school in a good mood, ready to deliver this speech and get out of there alive with my hood held high. I was proud to be an Axlerod, just not around the kid cars at school.

…

Well my speech had gone ok I guess. But I could have done better. I am a good one for making speeches, but not around those who laugh in your face all the time. Anyway moving on… I had six weeks before I started that dreaded high school I was so dreading. This gave me a lot of time to do stuff. I studied, helped my parents, and studied some more. I mostly spent my time in the house as there was nothing to do outside. Billy no mates here as a matter of fact had no mates at all. I would spend many days watching kids playing outside my house but none of them would call for me. I wanted to at least have someone to hang out with, but who would want to hang out with a Lemon? Obviously not anyone that I knew.

As the six weeks holiday was slowly coming to an end, I was becoming a lot more nervous about starting high school. It wasn't just the new subjects I was worried about, or the teachers, it was more to the fact if I would make any friends. And if not, would I be bullied even more than I was in primary school? I was dreading it all! But I would have to go through with it all the same!

Today was the day I would start high school. I was secretly hoping nothing would leak or break down on me today of all days. The very thought of leaking in front of the entire year group made me shiver slightly. But if all went well, then perhaps I could at least make a good impression to my new class mates.

"Miles dear, I don't want you to go in there alone," my mother said as I stood parked outside the school gate watching various other new student cars make their way into the grounds.

"I'm fine mummy," I whispered embarrassingly as I noticed she was making a scene again.

"My little Miles is all grown up now," she continued to smile proudly placing her tyre on my bumper.

"Mummy! Please let me go in," I backed away slightly. I was extremely embarrassed at all of this fuss she was making over me. I was trying to make a good impression today, and this wasn't getting off to a good start.

"Oh alright then, just make sure you take care in there," my mother said finally as I drove off and sighed a sigh of relief.

"Bye mummy!" I said as I made my way into the school gate. I heard her shout something back which made me cringe slightly.

"Good bye my angel!"

When I finally found the room I was meant to arrive in for my first lesson I stood outside for several moments. I was nervous and was determined to make the right impression on the other students. I was not going to screw this one up!

I breathed in deeply. Today was going to either be good, or bad. Or even a mixture of both.

Authors note: So how was it so far? Good? In the next chapter we shall see Z (Professor Z), Grem and Acer for the first time and they shall help Miles when he comes across some bullies. Anyway I would appreciate reviews! Thank you!


End file.
